


The Big Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Challenge: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The big day is here, & she is nervous, Can her ohana help calm her?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is  part of my Challenge" series, Read & enjoy it!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day:

*Summary: The big day is here, & she is nervous, Can her ohana help calm her?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my Challenge" series, Read & enjoy it!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett, his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett, & their two daughters, Serenity, & Grace were at Honolulu Superior Courthouse, to finalize Serenity's adoption, The Little Girl was nervous about meeting the judge, & she said, as she felt terrified, "What if she doesn't like me ?", The Navy Seal put her on his lap, & said, "She will adore you, Don't worry", Danny & Grace concurred with what Steve just said.

 

Danny said smiling, as the blond kissed his young daughter on the cheek, "That's right, You listen to what your daddy says, he is a smart man, The Judge, Judge Sanders, she is a very nice lady, she will make sure, that you get what you want", Grace smiled, as she strokes her sister's hair, saying, "No matter what happens, we are ohana, & no one can ever take that away from us", Serenity burst into tears all of sudden.

 

"I don't wa...wanna to be taken away, I love living with you", Steve said soothingly, as he was comforting his little girl, "Baby, No one will ever take you away from us, " He wiped her tears away, as he was doing this, He thought to himself, **"Anyone hurts this sweet face, I will fucking destroy them"** , Danny read his husband's mind, & said this to her. "That's right, Angel, We **_will_** fight for you", Serenity smiled,  & reached for her Danno, Steve was glad that she goes to Danny now for comfort.

 

The ADA called the family in, The Social Services Worker, John, was very pleasant with Serenity, & asked appropriate questions, & was satisfied with the answers, & so were the lawyers on both sides, Judge Sanders said smiling, "It is my pleasure to approve this adoption, & let be known that Serenity Smith, will be known as Serenity Williams-McGarrett", She banged her gavel, & had them fill out the necessary paperwork.

 

The Newly Formed Family went out to celebrate, & they were having fun,,Steve & his husband were watching their children play arcade games, The Seal turned, & kissed his lover on the forehead, saying, "Best day", The Loudmouth Detective kissed his super seal back, & said agreeing, "Best day", & they joined their children in the family fun.

 

A couple of days later, Steve came in with the mail, & divided it up between Grace, himself, & Danny, He held out a large envelope, Serenity smiled, & asked, "Is that my...." The Navy Seal finished for her, inimating fanfare, "Your Birth Certificate, Yes It is, Da-da-da", he took it out to show her, she had a big smile on her face, The Five-O Commander kissed her twice on the side of her head, & said, "Go show, Danno", She went over to his spot, where he was eating.

"Let me see, let me see", Serenity was about to hand it over to Danny, but stopped, & said, " Clean hands, Danno", Danny smiled & wiped his hands on a towel, The Little Girl handed over the paper, The Blond took it, & looked at it, "This is so great, Serenity, I love you so much", he hugged & kissed her on the cheek, "That is great,,Sis", Grace said, when Serenity showed her, she hugged & kissed her too, The Little Girl turned to her fathers, "Daddy, Danno ?, Can we have a pizza party, & invite Uncle Chin, Uncle Kamekona, & Auntie Kono over ?", She waited for their response.

 

"I don't see why not", Steve said, Danny said agreeing with a smile, "Let's have a party", Serenity showed her appreciation, by hugging the stuffing out of them, & she hugged Grace too for good measure, The Family left to start their day.

The End


End file.
